Zzap C64 Amiga Issue 43
Issue 43 was dated November 1988 and priced at £1.50. Megatape Cybernoid II - Demo Hawkeye - Demo The Word Psygnosis Dennis? - Menace for the Amiga by David Jones. Genius II? - Trivial Pursuit: A New Beginning due soon from Domark. Five Coin-Ops in the Fountain - Mediagenic sign 5 Sega coin-ops: Altered Beast, Galaxy Force, Hot Rod, Sonic Boom, Ace Attacker Accolade's Christmas Crackers - Serve & Volley, Rack 'em, TKO, Fast Break Munchorama Goes 3D - Pac-Mania for the C64 and Amiga from Grandslam. Blood on the 64! - C64 version of Captain Blood on the way. Who's That Girl - Codemasters announce Super Dragon Slayer. Smarter than the Average Software - Alternative claim to be the most succesful software house over the summer. Upcoming releases include Yogi Bear, BMX Ninja, Endzone. Katakis? What Katakis? - US Gold withdraw Katakis after legal challenge from R-Type licence-holding Activision. Features Walkers Way A Knight to Remember: Knightmare TV show feature Zzap Challenge:Paul Glancey takes on a challenger at Quedex Classic Computer Cock-Ups Why Make Friends with an Amiga? Zzapback: Issue 18 :Powerplay, Iridis Alpha, Beyond the Forbidden Forest, Super Cycle, Parallax Previews Speedball - Amiga Off Shore Warrior - Amiga Fusion - Amiga Eddie Edwards' Super Ski - Amiga Battle Chess - Amiga I Ludicrus - Amiga Thunder Blade - C64 MicroProse Soccer - C64 Arcade Wizzard - C64 Battle Island - C64 Reviews 'C64' 'Comments' Red Storm Rising - 86% :A simulation of enormous magnitude, but more suited to experienced simulator buffs. Cybernoid II - 91% :If the original hadn't already been released, this would be well on its way to a higher accolade. Soldier of Fortune - 66% :A very disappointing release from a partnership that should have given us something really special. Barbarian - 31% :The 16-bit's weak gameplay is reinforced by poorly designed 8-bit graphics. A poor conversion. 4x4 Off-Road Racing - 56% :A technically competant racing sim spoilt by incredibly laborious gameplay and a total lack of variety. Pink Panther - 14% :Aren't gremlins supposed to cock things up? Well, they've cocked this up! Armalyte - 97% :A brilliant blaster whose graphics and gameplay knock others for six. Foxx Fights Back - 79% :An unusual, but entertaining variation on the arcade adventure theme. Emlyn Hughes International Soccer - 90% :Quite simply, the best football simulation available for the 64! Street Sports Soccer - 75% :Just as much fun as kicking a ball about in your back garden - and you can't break your neighbour's windows (aaah! Takes all the fun out of it! - Ed.) Sinbad and the Throne of the Falcon - 80% :Very good, action-packed adventure with plenty to keep you occupied. Intensity - 75% :An excellent game, but doesn't have the broad appeal of Braybrook's previous works because it isn't an out-and-out blast. Battle Stations - 35% :Will probably sink without a trace. Mission Genocide - 66% :A playable vertical shoot 'em up but not as good as Warhawk, which it mimics. Super Cup Football - 67% :An adequate overhead view footy game which isn't too bad for the price. Vectorball - 11% :An unplayable attempt at a futuresport game. 'Table' Key for table:- Pre: Presentation, Gra: Graphics, Sou: Sound, Hoo: Hookability, Las: Lastability, Ove: Overall Gold Medal - Sizzler - Silver Medal 'Re-Release Round-Up' 'Amiga' 'Comments' Sarcophaser - 84% :A top-quality low-price action-packed shoot 'em up with excellent graphics. Miss it if you dare. Whirligig - 38% :Technically clever, but that's the problem. It's too clever. Ikari Warriors - 74% :An accurate conversion of an old but playable Commando variant, but a high price to pay. Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back - 82% :An excellent conversion - atmospheric, addictive and faithful to the coin-op. Atron 5000 - 87% :An exceptional variation on the old Tron theme, especially addictive in two player mode. Powerplay - 82% :Fit for the gods - but not if you've got the other Amiga version... Fire & Forget - 47% :A poorly programmed Road Blasters variation. Easily forgotten (predictable comments inc). Bomb Jack - 39% :Yet another poor arcade conversion of Bomb Jack - the game must be doomed! Vixen - 25% :A totally unoriginal collect 'em up with nothing at all to get in a lather about. Army Moves - 24% :Almost non-existant gameplay makes this very poor value for money. Extensor - 9% :A pathetic parody of a Tron-style game, with crippling controls and as much excitement as a day with Paul Glancey. Beyond the Ice Palace - 70% :A slightly above average Ghosts'n Goblins game. Pandora - 87% :A boxfull of tricks, puzzles and entertainment, more absorbing than a Fiesta kitchen towel. Quadralien - 37% :An example of how not to produce an arcade/strategy game. StarRay - 90% :An excellent, brilliantly addictive game; £25 is a little high - but it's worth it. SkyChase - 78% :An exhilerating flying game - at its best with two players at the controls. Zoom - 89% :Another old game given a new lease of life and it's well funny to boot. Computer Scrabble Deluxe - 70% :Nicely presented conversion of a subject which has obvious limitations. Bionic Commando - 35% :A very disappointing conversion considering the power of the machine. Street Fighter - 21% :So feeble that you really will be able to beat 'em all up - first go. Bubble Ghost - 88% :An enjoyable and amusing game which many gamers will find a bit of a larf. Tracers - 74% :A very good example of a Tron-style game with its share of strengths and weaknesses. Sub Battle Simulator - 42% :An unatmospheric and expensive sub sim, lacking any really interesting features. Craps Academy - 26% :A complicated and unrewarding gambling game. Vectorball - 48% :Poor execution makes this an uncompelling futuresport game. Street Gang - 9% :The questionable subject matter and lousy game go together to make a combination worthy of nobody's attention. Thundercats - 68% :An unambitious Green Beret style game for a license with great possibilities. Helter Skelter - 86% :A playable and enjoyable near 'budget' price platformer which should appeal to all fans of cutesy gaming. Virus - 84% :An excellent and innovative game, but Virus is an acquired taste. 'Table' Key for table:- Pre: Presentation, Gra: Graphics, Sou: Sound, Hoo: Hookability, Las: Lastability, Ove: Overall Gold Medal - Sizzler - Silver Medal 'Def Guide to Shoot 'em Ups' Chuck Vomit (Adventures) 'Reviews' 'Tips' The Lord of the Rings - Part Solution PG's Tips Draconus - Cheat Chubby Gristle - Poke To Hell and Back - Poke, Map Impossible Mission II - Hack Super Robin Hood - Map Hunter's Moon - Cheat Beyond the Ice Palace - Poke Auf Wiedersehen Monty - Cheat Delta - Map The Sentinel - Poke Barbarian - Cheat Task III - Poke Hoppin' Mad - Poke Rollaround - Cheat Rygar - Cheat Night Racer - Poke Netherworld - Poke Ricochet - Cheat Slap Fight - Tip Side Arms - Map Dark Side - Poke Roadblasters - Cheat Pac-Land - Cheat Ball-Blasta - Poke Summer Olympiad - Tips Bionic Commando - Cheat External Links You can find this magazine over at The Def Guide to Zzap!64 Issue Index Category:Contains Amiga Reviews Category:Contains C64 Reviews